1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an OSD multi cursor display method and apparatus thereof, particularly to a method and apparatus which can display an OSD multi cursor smoothly on a screen since it only transmits a plurality of OSD multi cursor data at a first time, and thereafter transmits only the ID of the OSD multi cursor and the display location information from an OSD source to a display apparatus. Thus, the amount of data in transmission is reduced and thus the processing speed becomes faster. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2000-21559, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital television (DTV) is provided with not only a digital television image signal received through its own tuner but also image information from various sources for display on a screen. That is, a DTV, for example, is provided with a television signal from a satellite through a satellite broadcast receiver such as a step top box (STB) or a cable converter, an image signal reproduced from a digital video disc (DVD) player, and an image signal reproduced from a digital video cassette recorder (DVCR) through an IEEE 1394 bus. The DTV 1394 interface standard is specified in the EIA-775 standard series. Here, a source providing an image signal is defined as a producer, and an apparatus receiving and displaying an image signal like DTV is defined as a consumer. In the DTV 1394 standard, an image signal is provided to a consumer in an MPEG transport stream, and OSD cursor display data is provided to a consumer in a bitmap format. Also, a producer and a consumer exchange a control signal and a state signal.
In general, a producer and a consumer each adopt a remote controller for a user interface. Therefore, the user interface of a consumer is made to interactively control the consumer while displaying in an OSD screen through a remote controller. But, although the user interface of a producer is made to interactively control the producer while displaying in an OSD screen through a remote controller, the OSD screen is actually displayed through a DTV. Therefore, in the case that the amount of OSD cursor display data transmitted between the producer and the consumer is large, by receiving OSD cursor display data of the producer in the consumer, and adaptive display of a displayed screen becomes difficult, according to the excessive amount of processed data for displaying. That is, the change and movement of an image can be unnatural enough for a viewer to visually observe. This phenomenon acts to reduce the value of a product.
Particularly, a smooth operation of an OSD screen becomes more important in evaluating the value of a product, as the user interface of the product becomes more convenient and the function becomes more diverse.